diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How do we make this wiki well-known
Well, first things first. Is this wiki called Diablo Wiki, WikiDiablo, or Diki? Heh heh. Yesterday, I googled for WikiDiablo and there were many sites pointing to us. It has a nice ring to it too. So now, onto the forum topic. As I said above, I googled all three of them and found that all references to Diablo Wiki go to the other wiki ~_~ Well, that's just frustrating, isn't it? I wanna know how we can let the world wide web know that our wiki exists other than in the Wikia Spotlight? I've seen references to this wiki in the Diablofans forums, most of them being from Atru. Hey, can we put up an advertising forum in Diablofans? Maybe Atru's the one who should do that. Me? Well... Let's not talk about that right now. Does Diablofans allow wiki ads in the forums? That way, we'll have a lot more contributors and the sitenotice will be used only for ... Well ... Notices. What say you? "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 04:27, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :I had a forum topic with a more snazzier title.:(. :# It's called Diablo Wiki. Google it. This is first on .com anyway. ::* Diki on .com leads to a site with lingerie. ::*WikiDiablo on .com leads to us, too. :# Off-topic: There is an article called Globes and one that's called Globe. Merge. :# We have a problem with ads. Almost all our pages' layouts are destroyed by the in-content ads. All item pages are affected and most of the other pages too. We need a solution to that. Here are some of my suggestions: :## Say in the sitenotice that creating an account rids you of the ads. :## Have a close ad button. Like I have proposed in this topic :## Use the template, but there's snag. We should ask some wikia staff about this. :## Inform people about Firefox+Adblock Plus+NoScript. It's the ultimate ad killer. I didn't notice any ads until I came to a topic about them on central wiki. :#Ads on Diablo Fans? We should try that too. Ask Atru. He may know. Maybe put the link to this wiki in his sig. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:51, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes... Only on .com but all in-site links lead to the other wiki ~_~ And I didn't know bout the ads too. Good browser. But this forum is for this wiki's ads not wikia's. And I don't think that people would join just to not see the ads on the pages. And we don't need people to join if they're not contributing. Well... Except hardcore fans who need every detail they can get their hands on. Yes. The signature thing is another brilliant idea. "Fear me... Part II!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 08:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the wikia ads are making people turn away in disgust. They make this wiki look like a bad blog. If somehow we could ameliorate them we would get many more contributors. And the thing about in-site links, the site on which that wiki is hosted is ancient. Of course most people will link to the one they know and like the most. They don't know about this wiki or they don't like the ads. Simple as that.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::So... Should I talk to Kirkburn, Angela or Richard about it? Maybe they'd give us a confirmation on whether we could use the bad template. Why is it called bad by the way??.. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 09:05, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Heh heh, B'ox '''ad's are '''bad, B'anner '''ad's are better. I got it from Rappelz wiki. It had that name. And I liked it. Oh and another annoying feature is the thing that pops up at the top of a page 1 sec after it has finished loading that reads "Welcome to Diablo Wiki - New user? Please create an account (free). " on an awful green back ground. And it seems that I only get banner ads right now. No boxes. Weird. Oh snap, item pages still have the boxes. - [[User:Danrr|'''Dan]]Talk 09:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't think they'll make an exception allowing us to somehow have the item image above the ads or to the left of them. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk Alright, I'll add a link to Diablo Wiki in my sig, and I'll ask the other mods about any further advertisement. Though, advertising for this wiki on the front page would be up to Umaro or Mockery... and they are so incredibly hard to contact. They are always busy and rarely get back to anyone. We've also been trying to get a few other links on the front page, but we don't want to go messing around with it until we get Umaro or Mockery's permission, but they haven't given it to us yet. Still, I'll try. Atrumentis 12:25, 23 August 2008 (UTC)